Chapter 1 - Villainal Alliance
Villainal Alliance is the 1st Chapter of Truth or Scare of Ren X WARNING: Please, users, do not read this (even if you have joined Ren X) until October 31st, because you'll probably want to read it when celebrating Halloween, or the day after. Ren...X...King Chapter 1 In Cyberspace Sci: (is still tied up to the electrical fence) God D*mmit! I have been stuck here for 2 months now. ???: Hello, Sci. Sci: Hello? How do you know my name? *Stalker* ???: Because, I mean bussiness. My name is Ub. Do you know Ren? Sci: Duh! That's the reason why i'm here! Actually, it was kinda Mig's fault. Ub: Well once, I had captured him in his sleep and- Sci: I should try that! Ub: and tried to sell his body parts. Sci: (grins) you're the kind of evil menace i've been looking for, but haven't found. Ub: now Ren knows who I am and is watching for me. Sci: that kinda sucks for you. Ub: what Ren doesn't know is, I'm not human. Sci: i can tell. (giggles) Ub: I am a pyronitifreedenotian Sci: (confused) am I supposed to remember that? Ub: no. Pyrodenotian for short. Sci: what is a Pyrodenotian? Ub: Let me explain. We are a race that can produce fire, althought our homeplanet is Earth, unlike the Pyronites. We also have the limited abilty to lower our temperatures so much that we can produce a bit of ice. I have many other friends, that can mainly control the other elementical activity. I need your help to elimate Ren, his friends, and then all humans, exept you. Sci: Nice. Well, untie me from this rope and i'll see what i can do. Ub: (uses his limited abilty and freezes the electric rope to dust) There. Sci: well, lead me to your lair. Ub: Lair? Sci: the place where you discuss your plans to ahnialate Ren. Ub: Oh, follow me. Sci: K. Ub: (takes a gaint peice of earth out of the ground and starts floating on it.) Sci: (gets on) Um... nice ride? Ub: thanks. hold on tight. This might be a long ride. Sci waits as Ub takes him to his hiding spot (or lair). It was extremely hard for Sci to hold on, as he kept falling off and having Ub to catch him. When Sci and Ub get there, Sci almost near dislocates his bones when about to hit a pole. Sci: whoa! watch your drivin', Ub. Ub: -_- Oh! We're here! Sci: I can see that. Ub: just come in. When Sci comes in, he sees alot of Elemental creatures, and an underground room with spraypaint signs, sayin' "U AM LAME" and "F U NEGUH", while there were many cracks in the room, with water leaking out of them. Ub: Members of the CIA, this is Sci. Sci: Um, hi? All members of the C.I.A.: Hello, Sci. Sci: So, who are you guys? Ub: Mainly we are the C.I.A. Sci: -_-. Ub, this is serious. Ub: I am being serious. The C.I.A. stands for the Creatural Igne-it Alliance. Sci: Oh. So how are we going to kill Ren? Ub: We will make Ren sign up on this computer website Buu made with his electrical powers, called FreeCandy.Cia.com. We will have it pop up on Ren's computer, or any of his friend's computer. Sci: Then? Ub: The website will have a test you must take. If you make a 50% or higher, he will get a certificate to "Candy Land" Sci: hmm.... Ub: Candy Land is the biggest house we could find, and we put many traps around, and we will go and try all we can to kill Ren and his freinds. Sci: Sounds like the old "Lead many kids to a Haunted House and try to kill them" idea. Ub: what? Sci: I'm saying, we need to think of something unique. Ub: No. We will stick with this idea, or we can send you back to Cyber Space and have Buu tie you up again. Sci: hmm....I will help with this idea. Ub: Okay. Now, we need to discuss this with the other creatures. Buu: Sir, I have the blueprints for the huge house we will build. Ub: where will it be? Buu: In the middle parts of Africa. There is alot of land there. Ub: Good. Sci: What shall I do? Ub: hmm...you should go help Buu with the blueprints.You are very gifted at building. Liot, you're going to help me bring all the items to Buu and Sci, to build the house. Liot: Yes, sir! Ub: I love being called sir. The rest of you, wait. Later, we will be able to come and fix the giant house up a bit. Everyone: Yes, sir! Ub: Yep, sir is ma' nickname. Let's go! At Ub's private airport Ub: Is all the cargo loaded on the plane? Loit: No, sir. We need to load a few more items. Ub: don't take too long then. Sci: (waiting on the private airplane) if you are a creature on Earth, how'd you manage to get a plane? Ub: Um.....let's say I made a deal..... flashback! Ub: Um, sir. I need a few peices of level 5 tech for something. ???: My name is Jenn. I'm sorry, sir but i am not selling this equipment. Ub: Look. I need this for something. Jenn: No! Ub: You know what? (releases a flame, aimed at Jenn, burning him alive) I'lll just take it. flashback over! Liot: Sir, im done loading the cargo. Work in progress... Category:Episodes Category:Ren X